Johnny and the Mega Roboticles
Johnny and the Mega Roboticles is the 13th episode of Johnny Test, and the 13th episode of Season 1. It first aired in USA on November 12, 2005 on Kids' WB. Summary The episode starts with Johnny and Dukey playing with their robotics toys in a sandbox outside. Eventually, they get bored, so after Dukey defeats him, Johnny suggests they watch TV. While watching TV they see a commercial for a new toy roboticle, Nasteria. The commercial itself states he has real robot action, making Johnny go beg Hugh to get the toy, but he tells Johnny he won't get anymore toys until he finishes building and playing with his Mega Roboticle toy. Once in his room, Johnny builds it in less than 5 seconds, and attempts to play with it, making Hugh tell Johnny he must play with it for 3 hours. Dukey states that it lacks real robot action, giving Johnny an idea. The scene then moves to the lab where Susan and Mary refuse to give Johnny's toy real robot action, because they're busy perfecting their latest invention, the Fuller Lip Lozenge. Johnny agrees to test the lozenge in exchange for them altering his toy. After sucking on it, his lips do end up fuller, but then swell up and make his mouth hang down from his face. The scene then moves to the 4 standing outside, where Susan and Mary state they've given Mega Roboticle over 300 points of articulation and electronic sensors, which qualifies to it having super robot action. They then start to leave when Johnny says it's not really their best work, making them stop. They tell Johnny they could bring the toy to life if they wanted to, but Johnny doesn't believe them. He and Dukey slowly start walking away when the girls, tell them to stop. They then tell Johnny to bring Mega Roboticle back to the lab. The scene then moves to the lab, where Susan and Mary introduce Johnny to the Static Animator. A machine that brings inanimate objects to life. They demonstrate by animating 2 dolls. The male doll is shown inviting the female doll to his beach house, but is instantly rejected, making him cry. Afterwards, they animate Mega Roboticle. Johnny and Dukey then take him out to have some fun. The 3 are shown doing stuff like playing baseball, enjoying popsicle and flying a kite. Afterwards, Hugh takes them to the store to buy Nasteria. Once at home, they build Nasteria. Johnny tells Mega Roboticle to defeat Nasteria, but ends up destroying him by just touching him. Disappointed, Johnny decides to animate Nasteria, thinking they'll just have more fun, only to have Nasteria end up destroying the whole town. Susan and Mary find them downtown and ask if they animated Nasteria. Johnny replies no in hopes of convincing them, but it doesn't work. Johnny tells them they shouldn't worry, because Mega Roboticle will be able to defeat him, but he ends up getting hit by his laser, and thrown back. Johnny then says the SWAT team will stop him. The SWAT team drive up in vans, but also get hit by Nasteria's laser, destroying the trucks. Johnny then says the air force will stop him. The air force fly in and attempt to shoot missiles at him, but he swallows them with no problem. Johnny then says the government spies will come with a weapon to defeat him. Mr. Black and Mr. White drive up in a convertible and attempt to hit Nasteria with a shrink ray, but he uses a mirror to bounce back the beam, and it ends up hitting Mr. Black and Mr. White, who then drive away. Mega Roboticle comes back and attempts to defeat Nasteria again, but ends up failing. Johnny then gets the idea of helping Mega Roboticle by making a super Turbo Toy Force to help him. The scene then moves to the lab, where the 4 are putting toys in the Static Animator. Susan puts in the 2 dolls from before, Mary adds a toy bunny, Johnny adds a toy dragon, and Dukey adds in a chew toy. After being blasted by the machine, Johnny isn't really impressed by their lack of power, so Susan and Mary say they'll make some adjustments. The scene then moves to downtown where Mega Roboticle confronts Nasteria. Nasteria, still not worried laughs at him, until the Turbo Toy Force appear all around him. The male doll uses his sweater to trip Nasteria. The toy dragon flies in, as Nasteria is about to shoot him with his laser, but the dragon breaths fire and burns the laser. The female doll then sprays Nasteria with deodorant, stunning him. The chew toy then bounces into Nesteria, smashing him into pieces. The toy bunny then uses his ears to blow the pieces into the box that Mega Roboticle holds, then closes him inside. As everyone then cheers for them, Mega Roboticle vows to go off into the universe and protect it from the dangers of evil. Before they leave, Mega Roboticle gives Nasteria back to Johnny, then they fly off. The scene then moves to the toy store as Johnny returns Nasteria, exclaiming that he's too evil. Not having the receipt, the store clerk tells Johnny he can exchange Nasteria for another toy. Johnny looks around and notices a toy dinosaur named Danger Dinonaut. The scene then moves to downtown as the toy dinosaur is destroying everything. Dukey states to Johnny that he never learns. The Turbo Toy Force agree with him as they return downtown to destroy the dinosaur, ending the episode. Trivia * New Invention: Fuller Lip Lozenge (failed) * Ben and Stacy could be based off the famous Ken and Barbie dolls produced by Mattel. * This marks the only appearance of Mega Roboticle. * The Mega Roboticles are a parody of LEGO's Bionicle toyline, with the Red Roboticle being a parody of Toa Tahu Mata. Goofs * After being reanimated, Nasteria has powers his model didn't have, like the laser or the mirror. * Mr. Black couldn't have driven the car after being shrunk. * When Ben tripped Nasteria, his sweater was wrapped around Nasteria's legs, but in the next scene it vanished and Nasteria was down on his front, not his back. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes that Parody other media Category:Parodies Category:Images Requested Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs